Ultra Phoenix Journey
Ultra Phoenix Journey is a New Nintendo Switch-Exclusive 3D Platformer Game Starring Mika Phoenix and Michelle Phoenix as the main Characters,It's Gameplay based on Gameplay from Super Mario Odyssey and a few other games. Will Support Co-op up to 2-4 or more players. players will be able to copy, transform and possess so many different species, characters and different things in the journey to save the omniverse! there will 2 different kinds of currency. 1 is used throughout the adventure in every world, Phoenix Coins (a Red Coin with the Phoenix corps logo on it), the other is a currency which is only used in that world/universe. (more details to come later) Plot with the Rise of a New Foe Coming, Mike needs special agents to find artifacts to stop a new machine that a mysterious new foe is making. if not stopped, this machine could open a gateway into Earth-prime and in turn our own world, endangering all of our lives due to the power this robotic menace holds. so it's up to Mika and Michelle Phoenix to collect the artifacts before this Robotic Menace and his army. However, Unknown to both parties, a Woman from days Past is watching them and plans on using these artifacts for her own pleasure. and what's this glowing light coming from one of the islands off the coast of infinity island? be careful young phoenix girls, Danger is no Stranger here! Characters *Mika Phoenix *Michelle Phoenix *True! Creator! Michelle *Agent-Chan *Metamorphosis Opal (Only Playable in fight against Nightmare Shogun) *Metamorphosis Opal-Infused! Mika Phoenix (Only Playable in Fight against Colossal Nightmare Shogun) NPC Characters *Mike Phoenix *Princess Phoenix *Primordial Pantheon *Princess Phoenixia *Connie D. Bat *Princess Crystalina *Gex *Luigi *Chrono *Honey The Cat *OoT Link * Boss Characters *Dragonques Yokorona *Masako of Metamorphosis *Ultra Neo Metal Sonic Mk. III *Mecha Necrozma *Masako of Metamorphosis Round 2 *Infinite(?) *Dry Bowser *Majora's Madness *Marx's Reincarnation *Rez 2.0 *REZ SOUL *Inflatress *Transformia *The Supersizer *Qyu Ranmyaku *Giant SA-X *Patchouli K. ZetsuMetsu *Queen Perphonenia *Headloc + Max Brass *DJ Octovio RETURNS *Shadow! Pink Powerhouse *Shadow! Mega Michelle Phoenix *Masako of Metamorphosis Final Re:Match *Metamorphosis Opal *Giant Metamorphsis Opal *Nightmare Shogun (Final Boss) *Colossal Nightmare Shogun (True Final Boss) *Shadow! Puffy Empress Metamorphsis Opal (DLC Boss - Fight as Puffy Empress! Mika Phoenix / Michelle Phoenix / Creator! Michelle / Agent-chan) Worlds *Super Mario Universe *Legend of Zelda Universe *Sonic The Hedgehog Universe *Kirby Universe *Fire Emblem Universe *Xenoblade Universe *Metroid Universe *Gex Universe *Anime Universe *DC Comics Universe *Marvel Comics Universe *Kingdom Hearts Universe *Shonen Jump Universe *Namco Bandai Universe *Smash Bros Universe *Capcom Universe *Misc. Sega Universe *Stretch Panic and other Video games Universe *MLP Universe *Metamorphosis Opal's Realm *Main Phoenixverse (Main Hub) *Ancient Earth-0-Looking Temple (Main Phoenixverse - Off the Coast of Infinity Island) *Nightmare Shogun's Castle (Final Boss Arena) *Outer Space Above Earth-640 (True Final Boss Area) *Metamorphsis Opal Stadium (Extra Mode Area) Gallery Michelle Phoenix (Super Sister outfit).png|Super Mario Universe Outfit (Michelle Phoenix) Mika Phoenix (Super Sister Outfit).png|Super Mario Universe Outfit (Mika Phoenix) Mika Phoenix.png|Regular Appearance (Mika Phoenix) Michelle Phoenix.jpg|Regular Appearance (Michelle Phoenix) Mobian Kitsune Michelle Phoenix (Sonic the Hedgehog Universe).png|Sonic The Hedgehog Universe (Michelle Phoenix) Mobian Fox Mika Phoenix (Sonic The Hedgehog Universe).png|Sonic The Hedgehog Universe (Mika Phoenix) Mika Phoenix (Legend Of Zelda (Zelda 1, Zelda 2, Link to the Past, Oracle of Seasons, Oracle of Ages, Skyword Sword, Breath of the Wild and Hyrule Warriors) Universe - Earth-22186).png|Legend of Zelda Universe (Mika Phoenix) Michelle Phoenix (Legend of Zelda Universe).png|LEGEND OF ZELDA UNIVERSE (Michelle Phoenix) Mika Phoenix (Michelle Phoenix Cosplay).png|Extra Outfit #1 (Mika Phoenix) Michelle Phoenix (Mika phoenix Cosplay).png|Extra Outfit #1 (Michelle Phoenix) Anthro Lioness Nurse Mika Phoenix (Furry Universe).png|Anthro Form (Mika Phoenix) Anthro Shark Michelle Phoenix.png|Anthro Form (Michelle Phoenix) Grande Bonita Michelle Phoenix (Regular Outfit).png|Grande Bonita Form (Michelle Phoenix) Grande Bonita Mika Phoenix.png|Grande Bonita Form (Mika Phoenix) Toon Mika Phoenix.png|Toon Form (mika Phoenix) Toon Michelle Phoenix (alt Version).png|Toon Form (Michelle Phoenix) Ballified Michelle Phoenix.png|Ball Form (Michelle Phoenix) Ballified Mika Phoenix.png|Ball Form (Mika Phoenix) Pony Mika Phoenix (MLP Universe - Earth-86013 - Blazing WInd).png|Pony Form (Mika Phoenix) Spiralsong.png|Pony Form (Michelle Phoenix?) Nightmaren MIchelle Phoenix.png|Nightmaren Form (Michelle Phoenix) Puffy Empress Mika Phoenix (Nightmaren Mika - Nights itnto dreams Universe).png|Nightmaren Form (Mika Phoenix) Mika Phoenix (Metroid+Layla Universe).png|Metroid Universe (Mika Phoenix) Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Metroid+Layla Persona).png|Metroid Universe (Michelle Phoenix) Solar Spiral Savior Michelle Phoenix.png|Pre-order Bonus Outfit (Michelle Phoenix) Balloon Fusion Mika Phoenix (Balloon Fusion Masako Tengu).png|Pre-order Bonus Outfit Chibi Gemini Mika.png|??? (Mika Phoenix) Creator! Michelle Phoenix (OmniCreator! Persona).png|??? (Michelle Phoenix) Com fat buu mika by robot001-d6zupsx.jpg|Earth-25 (Michelle Phoenix) Fat Majin Buu Mika Phoenix (Earth-25).png|Earth-25 (Mika Phoenix) Inkling Mika Phoenix (Splatoon Universe).png|Splatoon Universe (Mika Phoenix) Inkling Michelle Phoenix.png|Splatoon Universe (Michelle Phoenix) Pooko Michelle Phoenix (Different Version).png|Pooko Form (Michelle Phoenix) Pooko Mika Phoenix (Earth-80).png|Pooko Form (Mika Phoenix) Inflated Hot Air Suit Mika Phoenix.png|Hot Air Suit (Mika Phoenix) Inflated Hot Air Suit Michelle Phoenix.png|Hot Air Suit (Michelle Phoenix) Sledge suit Michelle Phoenix (Alternate Variation).png|Sledge Suit (Michelle Phoenix) Sledge Suit Mika Phoenix.png|Sledge Suit (Mika Phoenix) Mika Phoenix (Fire Emblem Universe).png|Fire Emblem (Mika Phoenix) Michelle Phoenix (Fire Emblem Universe).png|Fire Emblem Universe (Michelle Phoenix) Braxien Michelle Phoenix.png|Pokemon Form (Michelle Phoenix) Chibi Wigglytuff Mika Phoenix.png|Pokemon Form (Mika Phoenix) Mika Phoenix (Xenoblade + Chrono Trigger Universe).png|Xenoblade Universe (Mika Phoenix) Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Xenoblade Persona).png|Xenoblade Universe (Michelle Phoenix?) Maverick Hunter Athena.png|Megaman X Universe (Michelle Phoenix) Maverick Hunter Mika Phoenix (Megaman X Universe).png|Megaman X Universe (Mika Phoenix) Robo-Mika (Earth-0005484504858).png|Earth-0005484504858 (Mika Phoenix) Michelle Phoenix (Earth-0005484504858).png|Earth-0005484504858 (Michelle Phoenix) Mikaworld! Michelle Phoenix.png|Earth-M1K4 (Michelle Phoenix) Mikaworld! Mika Phoenix.png|Earth-M1K4 (Mika Phoenix) Mika Phoenix (Kid Icarus + Sennen Kazoku + Valkyrie + Athena + Glory of Heracles + Angelswap Universe).png|Kid Icarus Universe (Mika Phoenix) Michelle Phoenix (Kid Icarus Universe).png|Kid Icarus Universe (Michelle Phoenix) Trivia *Original Game after LOPC:IW2 and it's dlc Packs was going to be the Yume Mika Project until a Nintendo direct first showing off Super Mario Oddysey. this game draws inspiration from that game, some elements left over from the yume Mika Project and many co-op games similar to the lego games. *there may also be unlockable characters in this game. however this is only a rumor at this time. *is also Featured in LOP:FW as Promotional Content and a unlockable saga Category:Video Games Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Phoenix Corps Category:Crossovers